tokiwa_kitarerifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 74
の |romaji= Sanseiryoku no shūketsu |caption= |chapter= 74 |length= 21 |date= June 22, 2016 (Magazine) December 16, 2016 |volume=9 |episode= |previous= Chapter 73 |next= Chapter 75 }} The 74th Time: Gathering of the Three Forces Summary The Nine Eyes, Enigma and the Genma Clan have come together in order to discuss the “God Fragments”. Waka cautiously eyes the other parties, but he does not feel any killing intent coming from them. When he mentions that he cannot trust someone who is unwilling to show their faces Membrum, a member of the Nine Eyes, lifts the spell he had cast. Membrum is rather upset that Enigma was invited to their meeting. He says that he can feel a strong power of the heart from the attending ninja, but heartless machines are unacceptable and cannot be accepted as equals. The leader of Enigma however replies that they are not only their equal, but rather able to crush them. This prompts Membrum to attack Enigma. Suien is about to order the ninja troops to step in, but Waka stops her. To everyone’s great surprise Membrum’s attack was stopped by the cloaked figure the leader of Enigma had brought along. A fight between Membrum and the unknown stranger ensues. At first everyone suspects that it might be a robot, but it actually is a cyborg named “Divine”. Divine kills Membrum and Waka prepares for a battle royal. However, the remaining members of the Nine Eyes applaud Divine’s strength and skills although he has just killed one of them. The sorcerians mention that they are still waiting for someone – a person named Kamiyama. Waka is surprised, because the Genma Clan, too, has a scientist named Kamiyama working for them. The leader of Enigma adds that their group, too, employs a Professor Kamiyama. At that point three identical Kamiyamas enter the room. Kamiyama says that he used two doppelgangers in order to work with everyone at the same time, but now he does not need them anymore. The two doppelgangers explode and Waka suspects the he might be a robot. Kamiyama confirms Waka’s theory and explains the he is a humanoid. A humanoid that was created by DEM I, who was created by the humans, and that has become an independent existence. Kamiyama is DEM II. Characters * Waka * Suien * Enigma Commander * Membrum * McGuffin * other members of the Nine Eyes * Divine * DEM II Trivia *So far important information about characters has only been revealed within the story. But in this chapter new information concerning Waka, Suien, the leader of Enigma and Membrum is given in the side notes. These side notes usually give a basic overview of the main characters and a short summary of the previous chapters and are left out in the tankōbon release. *Not counting Prologue 2, this is the first chapter where Tokiwa does not appear. Techniques Ōzumin Teiwan (Membrum), Shiyaa Tasun (Membrum), Divine Buster Blast (Divine), Ramuosuu Āsa (Membrum), En Yakurai (Membrum), Peozana Āsa Shiruzo (Membrum), Divine Armed Bunker (Divine) Category:Chapters